Crash My Party
by XxwithxoutaxwordxX
Summary: The Imprints have a power over their wolves. A power the wolves have no problem accepting. You Can Crash My Party Anytime. Fluff PackxImprintsxOcc
1. Anytime Baby, Anytime

**Title:** Crash My Party  
**Episode:** Anytime Baby, Anytime  
**Pairing**: Paul x Rachel  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

**It don't matter what plans I got, I can break 'em.**  
** Yeah, I can turn this thing around at the next red light**

***.***

Paul chuckled. "Ray!" He berated playfully.

Rachel giggled and blinked innocently. He called her Ray not Rachel, therefore he wasn't _really _angry - it was just playful. "Hmm?" She smiled playfully.

Paul fought the smile forming on his lips and shook his head. "You are incorrigible!"

Rachel laughed loudly. "I am no such thing!" Her dark brown eyes glittered happily.

Paul nodded.

"I have to agree." Jared cut in with a smile.

Kim giggled quietly.

Rachel blinked innocently and held her hands up. "What?" She pointed in the direction the embarrassed waitress had scurried off too. "She was the one ogling the guys. I was simply helping her out."

Kim snorted. "By saying 'would you just ask my boyfriend out already and get the rejection over with so I can eat in peace'. That is wrong!"

Rachel grinned. Her mocha eyes sparkled as she stared at Paul. Her Paul. "You love me."

Paul smiled and took a pull from his beer. "I've told you many times. You can crash my party anytime."

Kim swooned. "Why don't you ever say things like that to me?" She turned on her wolf-boyfriend.

Jared's eyes widened as he stuttered out trying to answer her.

Paul and Rachel laughed, leaving their mutual friend stranded.

"Uncool!" Jared exclaimed while turning to Paul. "Why the hell you'd have to say something like that?"

Paul shrugged while staring at his imprint. "It's just a little thing between us."

Rachel smiled affectionately.

Paul grinned and winked at the love of his life. "Anytime baby. Anytime."

"Shut up!" Jared murmured while Kim giggled.

. . .

Rachel groaned and rolled back and forth on the bed. She glanced up at the calendar on the wall by her computer table. The box - April 26 - was colored in a dark deep red.

_Well shit._

Rachel heaved a deep sigh and wrapped her arms around her stomach while wiggling down under the blankets.

Today was going to suck.

Royally suck!

She groaned loudly and reached for her phone on the bedside table.

'_Hey Mommy,  
I freaking started. :(  
Can you bring me sum  
Midol when you come  
home?'_

_*_Send

Rachel applied pressure to her stomach as the cramps intensified.

_Buzz. Buzz._

_'Yeah . . . Babe._  
_I've said you can call_  
_me daddy anytime but_  
_I draw the line at _  
_Mommy.'_

Rachel's eyes widened. She blinked a couple times and read the name at the top. She groaned while rolling her eyes. _Stupid! _ She had forgotten to switch names in her hast for pain relief.

_'Srry bay!'_

*Send

_Buzz. Buzz._

_'Dnt worry. I'll be ovr  
in a few. Havnt made  
it to the guys yet.  
Midol. Tams? Choc?  
Sweets n Gen?  
__Movies?'_

The smile that split her lips numbed the pain, even the memory of the pain that _still_ coiled in her stomach was gone.

_'Bay...Arnt you with the  
guys? Isn't the game on?'_

*Send

Rachel giggled. He was too sweet at times.

_Buzz. Buzz._

_'Crash my party anytime'_

Her insides melted into pools of love and sweets.

_'Ur gonna go buy me_  
_tampons?'_

*Send

Rachel giggled. Sometimes he was sweeter than teeth-rotting candy.

_Buzz. Buzz._

_'Yep. Anytime baby._  
_Anytime._'

Rachel snuggled into her covers.

_'I love you.'_

*Send

Buzz, Buzz,

'Love You 2. Be  
there soon.'

Rachel closed her eyes and yawned slowly. This_ time_ always made her sleepy.

Around thirty minutes later, Rachel heaved a small sigh and pushed her face against the warm that covered her cheek. A small sleepy smile covered her plump lips. That was her favorite heat. It was just the perfect temperature. So overly warm it was almost overbearing, but God! it was so _good_.

"Baby?" A deep voice whispered into the soothing atmosphere.

Rachel hummed in question and blinked slowly. "Pau- . . ." The beginning of his name fell from her lips in a soft sigh.

Paul smiled lovingly and kneeled down beside her bed. "Hey baby?" He wiggled a small white bottle with a blue label back and forth. "I got you a cranberry-grape Minute Maid too."

She blinked, trying to wake up. It was really hard thought. The heat emanating from the hand touching her cheek was perfect. "You're the best."

Paul chuckled. "Come on baby. Take your medication."

Rachel giggled and let him pull her into a sitting position so she could take the medication without choking.

"I got your favorite movies." Paul murmured sweetly. "Labyrinth, One Knight with the King, and Pride and Prejudice."

"My kinda guy." Rachel whispered. She cringed and began to curl in on herself. Her hands pushed against her lower stomach as a soft whimper fell from her lips.

Paul's shoulders thickened as the muscles tightened. Worry colored his deep brown eyes. "Baby?"

Rachel shook her head. "Just a cramp." Her body relaxed and she eased up, unfurling her body.

Paul purred softly and squeezed her hand. "What can I do?"

And there it was. The reason she loved him. Rachel had learned a long time ago - even though there was this supernatural pull - Paul didn't offer help unless he wanted to.

"Can We watch the movie up here?" Her voice was soft as another intense wave of pain coiled in her stomach.

Paul nodded and pulled one of the movies from the bags he had brought up stairs. "I got the tampons that look like the ones in the bottom cabinet in my bathroom."

Rachel giggled. "I figured you'd remember which one I used, considering I have them there too."

Paul grabbed the DVD remote and moved back toward the bed. "I remember everything I've learned about you."

"You can be so sweet at times." Rachel melted.

Paul chuckled. "At times?"

She nodded. Her lips pursed, brows furrowing as another pain sliced through her stomach.

"Baby? I asked talked to Sam." Paul started.

"About?" Rachel questioned as she let out a breath.

"How he helps Emily." Paul continued. "He says they lay together and he keeps his hands on her stomach while applying pressure." He liked his lips and sat on the edge of the bed, it dipped. "Would that work?"

Rachel groaned at the thought. "That most likely works. Pressure usually helps and I know heat does. But I've never really been able to try them both."

Paul nodded and pushed at Rachel to move over. Slowly he lowered his body onto the mattress. He rolled to his side and spooned her from behind. His right arm slithered over her side and her stomach. He pressed his fingers down onto the mattress and slid his hand between the mattress and Rachel's left side.

Rachel smiled and snuggled back against him.

Paul tightened his hold and pulled her closer. His forearm pressed against her lower stomach.

Rachel sighed at the heat and pressure resting against her stomach. "Thank you for coming."

Paul placed a chaste kiss on her neck and added more pressure.

Rachel smiled lovingly and drew light circles over Paul's forearm around her waist. "I love you."

He nestled closer and put his lips next her to sensitive ear. He swallowed quietly before singing. "You can crash my party anytime."


	2. Always Sweetheart, Always

**Title:** Crash My Party  
**Episode:** Always Sweetheart, Always  
**Pairing**: Jared x Kim  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

**And I don't mind telling all the guys I can't meet 'em.  
Hell, we can all go raise some hell on any other night**

***.***

Jared smiled lovingly at the girl in front of him. She was the love of his life. Is the love of his life. He chuckled at the indecisive look that flittered across her face while looking at magazine filled with dresses. "Can't decide?"

Kim growled and flipped the page. "No I can't."

Jared chuckled from his position in the rolling chair across the room. He twisted back and forth staring at the pristine white walls that inclosed her room. He couldn't stop the smile that covered his lips. He was happy. Happy for two reasons.

One. Her parents trusted him enough to allow him to be alone with her in the room with the door shut. Jared felt honored that they put that much trust in him. Not that he would ever hurt her. He'd hurt himself first. But that was beside the point.

Two. She was adorable when she got all angry and tried to growl. No really it was adorable. Being a wolf . . . Jared knew what a _real_ growl sounded like. Hell he had a _real_ growl. But her's was just so cute. She was like a little chipmunk - nothing about her was actually dangerous.

"What is it Elly?" He cooed softly using her favorite nickname. It wasn't that she had admitted it to being her favorite. It was just easy to tell. Her heart did this little thing. Jared's _favorite_ little thing. Her heart would stutter before slowing down into a relaxed beat. He loved it.

It wasn't creepy that he knew the patterns of her heart depending on what he did or said . . . Right?

Jared shook his head and gave his complete attention back to Kim - not that there were times when Jared's mind didn't revolve around Kim, _just_ mere seconds.

Kim huffed and flipped to another page. "I don't like anything."

Jared shrugged. "Wear one of my tee-shirts and a pair of jeans."

Kim's head jerked up to glare at her boyfriend. "What!" She shrieked in disbelief.

Jared did his best to fight the smile forming on his lips. He loved when she got riled up. It was a side only he got to see. It made him feel special, while she made him feel over the moon.

God, he was a love sick puppy.

Huh . . . Puppy? Guys were going to get a kick out of that one at patrol.

"So why do you have to dress up again?" Jared asked, brows furrowed while staring at her unhappy profile. He stood from the chair and moved to kneel in front of the foot of her bed where she was laying. He smile as her and reached forward with his right hand. His placed his burning finger tips to her furrowed brow. Jared winked while pressing against the skin and smoothing out the wrinkles. "Smile for your wolf?"

The edges of Kim's lips curled upward. Her lips widened and a flash of white separated her tanned lips. "Always."

"Always, always?" Jared questioned cutely.

Kim nodded sweetly.

Jared leaned forward on his haunches and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Kim giggled cutely, before murmuring against his lips. "Always?"

He smiled widely while pressing a kiss to her lips. "Always, always."

. . .

Kim groaned as she stared at the dress store in front of her. So many dresses so little time. She was at a complete loss. She didn't know what to choose or where to start.

_Jared._

Kim groaned she should have just taken up up on his offer to come with her. He always knows what looks amazing oner - even though there are times she thinks he's a little biased. She could also use that extra boost - Kim hated shopping.

Her heart stings tugged as more images of her beloved wolf filtered into her mind.

With a wry smile, Kim pulled her phoen from her pocket and pressed the one button.

"Hello?"

Kim smiled sweetly. "Hey."

The smile was evident in his voice as he answered, "Elly?"

Kim giggled softly."Yep."

"What'cha need sweetheart?" Jared asked softly.

"Where are you?" Kim questioned, doing her best to keep the curiosity on low-key.

Jared chuckled softly. "In the car. Why?"

Kim bit her lower lip. "I . . . I just wanted to talk to you." She couldn't make him break the plans she had made him make so he wouldn't be alone while she went to Port Angelos for a _family_ dinner.

"Sweetheart?" His brows furrowed, she was lying. "I know you better than that." He grinned easily. "I love hearing your voice too, but you should know lying doesn't work on me."

Kim smiled despite herself. Yeah, she should have known that. "I'm freaking."

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Her smile wided. _Sweetheart_, she absolutely melted everytime he called her that. And as she learned - from being around him so much - she was the only one he referred to as sweetheart, which made her melt even more. "I can't find a dress. The dinner is in three hours. I haven't done my make up, I don't have a pair of shoes to wear cause I have no dress." She blurted out in one big whoosh.

Jared chuckled. "Give me an hour and a half."

Kim's eyes widened. "No! I can't ask you to do that!" She exclaimed.

Jared smiled. "Sweetheart, You don't have to. I'll come anyway."

She melted. "But, you're plans? You were going to go on a run with the guys." Kim licked her lower lip and sifted through another rack of slinky dresses. Nothing was working.

He started to hum softly.

Kim heaved an audible sigh. It was the song. The song Nicole had shown her. "You sure?"

"Always." Jared grinned. He couldn't help it. She always made him happy. And no, this far into a relationship, it wasn't the imprint aspect of it. It was Kim. She made him happy. "I've told you many times. You can always crash my party." He had

Kim giggled softly across the line. "Cheesemeister."

"Always Sweetheart, Always." Jared grinned as he pulled onto the interstate heading towards Port Angeles.

Kim beamed brightly as her heart stuttered. Her blood thrummed through her veins as her body began to buzz. Kim stood from the seat she was sitting in and exited the store she had been perusing through.

Jared was her.

Her body zinged.

He was getting closer.

Kim squealed softly as he came into view. She moved quicker. Her speed picked up as Kim got ready to throw herself into his waiting arms. His arms were always open and waiting for her - a fact she loved.

Jared _play_ grunted as he secured his arms around her waist and picked her up. A dazzling smile covered his lips and she hung on tightly while he spun her around.

Kim giggled and tightened her grip around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered against his ear.

Jared pecked her on the cheek. "Come on Sweetheart. Let's go shopping."

"I love you." Kim sighed in affection and squeezed his hand. "Where do you want to start?"

Jared chuckled and looked at the names on the billboards above each store. "Let's start here."

Kim nodded and allowed him to pull her through each store as they searched for the perfect dress for her.

Jared came to a stop in the third store. "That one." His hand tightened around her's as he dragged her through the store and towards the back.

"That one?" She questioned with wide eyes. "Jared! It's perfect!" The smile that split her lips was all the joy he needed to last him the rest of his life.

The dress was asymmetric dress with a round neck. The front reached her knees while the back trail down to rest around the backs of her ankles. It was sleeveless with two inch straps over each shoulder. The material was a silky, shimmery navy blue. A thin mocha brown belt rested around the waist.

"It will bring out the lovely hue of your skin." Jared squeezed her shoulders before leaning down to drop a kiss on her shoulder. He flipped through the hangers before picking up the one in her size. "Shoes?"

Kim nodded while squeezing his fingers. "I love you."

Jared brought her hand up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the smooth skin. He draped the dress over their linked arms and moved towards the shoes. After picking up a matching pair of heels, Jared pulled Kim towards the check out.

Kim beamed brightly as Jared wrapped his arms around her while pulling her to lean against him. She fell against his chest easily. "Thank you for today."

Jared tightened his grip around her waist and placed his lips to her forehead. "Always Sweetheart, Always."

Kim giggled while taking the shopping bag from his hand. "I love you."

"Always." Jared beamed brightly. "I believe the song goes . . . You Can Crash My Party Any Time."


	3. Forever Honey, Forever

**Title:** Crash My Party  
**Episode: **Forever Honey, Forever  
**Pairing**: Sam x Emily  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

**Girl, I don't care. Oh I just gotta see what you're wearing.  
Your hair, is it pulled up or falling down?  
Oh I just have to see it now.**

***.***

Sam stretched his legs out as he leaned back in the chair. "Ma, that is not the point." His cheeks were burning, and he'd never been more thankful that his ancestors were this dark before now. He simultaneously hated and loved when Emily was with his mother. Loved: his two favorite girls in one place, laughing together. Hated: his mother tended to give away the most embarrassing details of his childhood life. "Ma!" He was going to be red for the rest of his life at this rate.

She laughed softly before hushing him. "I am talking to Emily." Her eyes sparkled. "If she is going to be a part of this family, well she must know all of your down falls first."

Emily giggled softly while lacing her hand with his.

Sam shook his head and groaned.

"Now, where do I start." His mother's lips pursed. "Ah! He's a gentlemen," she shook her head. "Just like his father. This means if you want anything kinky fro-"

"MOM!" Sam exclaimed as his cheeks flamed a bright red.

She waved him off once more. "You are going to have to do it yourself." Her dark brown eyes sparkled as she heard her son whine from beside Emily. They really were a pair. perfect for each other. The wolf had chosen well.

"Really?" Emily turned to stare at her fiancé. Her eyes lit with mirth.

"Alright you two." She stood from the table. "I have kept your attention long enough." She made a shooing move. "You two go out and enjoy each other's company."

Emily giggled as Sam all but carried her over his shoulder and out of his house. She smiled as she was lowered to the ground on the passenger side of the old truck Sam drove. "Are we leaving?" Her head cocked to the side, puppy eyes on full display.

Sam smiled and leaned forward to kiss the scars he had inflicted upon his ever forgiving imprint. He cupped her face and stared imploringly into her shimmer brown orbs. "Do you want to go back inside?" God, he was whipped. Severely whipped. The pack was going to give him hell for this. "I'll take you back."

Emily giggled and wrapped her small hands around his thick wrists. She squeezed. "I wanna be with you - I don't really care where."

"I love you."

"Forever?" Her eyes sparkled.

A chuckle fell from his lips. All of the imprints seemed to have gathered together to listen to the same song - therefore every wolf had to do the same.

"Forever honey, Forever." Sam murmured against her lips. "There is not a day that will go by, that will not be filled with my love for you." Sam whispered before pressing his lips against her's.

Emily melted. He was addictive. Not that she was fighting him or anything. Maybe fighting to see who could get rid of their clothes the fastest . . . But that was it. "You're place?"

Sam growled against her lips and yanked against him. "What'cha wearing?"

Her eyes sparkled as she wiggled. "How bad you wanna know?"

"You have been a very bad imprint." His voice was low and smooth.

It heated her in all the right places. Emily smirked and leaned up while letting her arms circle his thick neck. She let out a breath of air before leaning in close to Sam's ear. "Are you going to cuff me officer?"

Sam growled. "Get in the truck."

She shivered and did as told. Emily had a serious weakness for his authoritative voice. A weakness Sam used to the full extinct - again, not that she was going to complain.

. . .

Sam groaned as he rolled his shoulders.

"You gonna be okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"You sure?"

Paul grinned. "He's thinking about Emily."

"You all get the same way when you think about your imprint."

Paul held up his hands. "I didn't say we didn't. I just said what _your_ problem was."

Jared chuckled. "Don't worry. I know how you feel."

Embry grinned. "Bex's took my cell phone."

"How is my sister taking your phone a good thing?" Jacob frowned. He grimaced - he shouldn't of asked that. He really shouldn't have.

Embry's smile widened wolfishly. He stretched out on the floor - back against the couch. "_Pictures."_

Jacob groaned. Why were his sisters such exhibitionist? Seriously?

Paul whistled. "Me and Ray did that." His wolfish smile widened. Paul rolled his shoulders as _sexual_ tension built within him. He growled at the wolf within him. _Just one night._

The other's laughed.

Quil huffed. How come their imprints enticed and his threatened? "Claire said she'd hit me on the nose."

Each wolf flinched. Now that was mean.

"Kallie said she wouldn't feed me." Seth huffed.

Paul smirked. yeah, his imprint was _by far_ the best.

"Why are you smirking?" Jared dared to ask. Everyone was pouting, except for Paul. Something was was up.

"Ray said she'd do this new sex move I wanted to try out if I stayed at the house." Paul grinned wicked as Jacob yelled out while covering his ears.

"Come on!" Jacob yelled out. "I've already seen things about both sisters I've never wanted to see!" Jacob growled and dropped down onto the couch in Sam's living room. He shook his head. "I think my girl's been around my sisters. "

Embry and Paul smirked. "Why?"

"She said she'd go back for that blue bikini, I made her try on when we went to Port." Jacob grinned.

Quil let out a cat-call from the kitchen. "Hell yeah!"

"_Mine_!" Jacob growled back.

Quil laughed. "I know that, but Aeries looked damn fine in it."

Jacob grumbled in agreement. It was true.

The rest of the pack laughed.

"Come on!" Sam smirked. "Put a movie in and smell for the pizza."

Paul snorted. "No shit. Who wouldn't with a wolf nose?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just listen out for the guy from Papa John's."

"Again, wolf senses." Paul laughed at the fierce sounding growl in his direction.

. . .

"Who said this was a good idea?" Rachel asked while plopping down on the couch in her living room.

"I did?" Kallie answered, phrasing it as a question. Because, if she was being truthful . . . she was starting to wonder too. She wanted Seth.

Kim snickered. "Can't make it a night without your Imprinter?" Her eyes sparkled. "Newbies."

Emily laughed while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"_I,_" Rebecca exclaimed while plopping down half way on her sister, "want to know why Emily is dressed in sexy lingerie."

Emily blushed and pushed herself against the cushion of the second couch in the huge living room - it paid to have wolf-men who could build houses. "What'cha mean?" Her head tilted to the side. "I always wear these."

"Yeah . . ." Aeries grinned. "For _Sam._"

Emily blushed.

Rebecca gasped. "He's coming over! _Isn't he_?"

Emily's eyes widened, her jaw dropped. She couldn't lie - Bex and Ray would know. "Umm . . ."

"I can't believe you!" Becca squealed.

Rachel snorted. "I can't believe I didn't think of that first!"

The other's laughed.

"Horrible!" Becca exclaimed, amusement in her eyes as she launched a popcorn kernel at Emily.

Emily shrieked before retaliating.

"Ladies!" Kim berated while holding in her laughter. "We are supposed to be proper young ladies."

The girls looked at each other before turning back to Kim.

"GET HER!" Rachel yelled out while pointed at a shocked Kim. "Charge."

Rebecca and Emily let out a roar before giving chase.

Kallie giggled while collapsing against Emily. "You are going to show the guys this later, aren't you?"

Leah smiled brightly while nodding. "They will love this!"

"Kallie!" Kim squealed out. "HELP! I NEED REINFORCEMENT!_"_

Kallie giggled. "Coming!"

Leah laughed once more before following, the guys were going to get a kick out of this the next time they all phased.

A while later, after everything was settled - popcorn picked out of hair and other places - the girls collapsed onto the couches. Each girl held a slice of pizza in their hand - munching away - while their eyes were glued to the TV.

"How can he be so stupid?" Aeries exclaimed in a watery sigh.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Emily couldn't stop the smile that claimed her face.

Sam.

She pulled the phone from her pocket and flipped it open.

_From Sam_  
_To Honey_  
_-What'cha wearing_

Emily giggled softly. Her face jerked to the left as Leah bumped shoulders with her.

Leah smiled and nodded in the direction of the back door. 'Go,' she mouthed.

'Thank You', Emily mouthed before standing up. She stayed quiet while making her way out of the house and onto the back porch. "Sam?" She whispered. He'd hear her.

"Hey Honey." Sam smiled as he walked out from the shadows and pulled her into his arms.

"What took you so long Officer?" Emily smirked. She'd found out a long time ago that Sam had a little fantasy that involved her and his police uniform. What? she had fantasies too!

Sam growled. "You are going to get it tomorrow."

"Okay!" She agreed readily.

Sam chuckled. "Eager?

"A wife is always eager to _please_." Emily smiled coyly and blinked innocently.

Sam groaned and breathed in deeply. "You smell good." His hands slipped easily against the silky material. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep, your favorite one." Emily giggled as Sam growled against her neck. She heaved a small sigh and melted against him as his heat seeped into her skin, sinking into her bones.

"I love you," He whispered against her neck, placing a chaste kiss on the smooth skin.

"Forever?"

"Forever Honey, forever." Sam murmured feverishly. "No day, will go by that isn't filled with my love for you."

Emily melted even further. She loved this man. "Forever Sam, forever."

Sam heaved a small sigh. His wolf was relaxed. Then again, anytime Emily was this close, the wolf always was. A slow smile slid onto his lips. "Sorry I crashed in."

Emily sang, imitating Sam's deep voice, cracking up when Sam chuckled. "You Can Crash My Party Any Time."

* * *

An:|| Okay So . . . It had to be noticable that I put more of a intimate spin on these two. *shrugs* That's what I want. A wanted a more established romantic/playful connection. They were the firs two imprint (Sam being the first to phase) i wanted their connection to be deeper. I Hope you EnJOYed.

Paul - Rachel  
Jared - Kim  
Sam - Emily  
Jacob - Aeries  
Embry - Rebecca  
Seth - Kallie  
Leah - . . .


End file.
